Winter Romance
by HeartlessOtaku
Summary: It is winter time and the Iwatobi swim club can't practice. The school will not fund them till spring and their outdoor pool is clearly to cold to swim in. But the boys quickly come up with a plan to not only swim in an indoor pool but also swim with their friend Rin. Only problem, they have to convince Gou-chan to go on a few dates with Samezuka Academy Swim captain Seijuro.
1. Falling Snow

Haruka sighed deeply and watch as his warm breath rose up and disappeared in the cold air of winter. He and his much taller friend were walking together on their final winter of high school. "Winter is a beautiful time. It is a shame though we only have access to an outdoor swimming pool," Makoto said. Haruka lowered his head more as he walk. "The school won't fund our swim club until spring comes and the season starts. They want all funding to go to the sports that are currently in their seasons. And we can't afford to go to the public pool every day," Mokato lifted his head to the air and continued, "it's a shame really. I would have liked to spend our last year of high school getting ready for this year competitions." 

…

As the two young men were putting their winter clothes into the assigned cubby holes at school, there very bubbly younger friend, Nagisa, came running up and gave them his usual happy greeting. "Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Good morning," he yelled happily. "Good morning Nagi-chan," Makoto greeted his friend with a warm smile while Haruka just turned, almost as to ignore his young friend. "Mako-chan! We figured it out!" Nagisa said happily. Makoto looked at Nagisa confused, "what have you figured out?" he asked. Nagisa smiled and gave Makoto a wink and a wave of his index finger, "Rie and I figured out how we can practice swimming in an indoor pool." Haruka came closer to the two, hearing the chance that he might get to swim again. However Makoto wasn't as excited, "Nagi-chan, until spring come, our swim club is broke. And I won't be a part of another breaking and entering just so we can swim for a few hours." Nagisa just shook his head, "no Mako-chan. That's not the plan." Nagisa grabbed Makoto's hand and started to pull while yelling, "Common! Common! Rei-chan is waiting for us!" Makoto then grabbed Harukas' hand and the two fallowed Nagisa.

…

Rei sat in his class room reading a book as the three other members ran in. When Rei noticed his sempais being dragged into his class room he nearly jumped up with excitement. It has been a few month since he had seen them when the swim clubs season ended. "Good morning," Rei said giving the two the best bow he could. Makoto held up his hands, "you don't have to bow Rei-chan." Rei slowly lifted his body, a little embraced. Nagisa grabbed Reis arm and was almost hanging off it when he yelled, "Rei-chan, tell them what happened!" Rei pulled Nagisa off his arm. He stood up, straightened his glasses, and said with pride, "we have a plan to get us to swim in an indoor pool." "Yes, we already knew that," Haruka said in his normal mellow tone. Rei nearly fell over. His heroic sounding moment was taken from him. He quickly composed himself. "Yes well," Rei continued, "yesterday, Nagi-san and I were out buying books yesterday and happened across the captain of the swim club at Samezuka Academy." Nagisa cut in with, "he was with another boy. We think he is part of their swim club too!" Rei took over again, "we over heard them talking about how some of the boys were getting to use to swimming against each other. So Nagisa and I thought it would be great if we offered to let us help by swimming with them a few times a week." Once again, Nagisa jumped in, "we went to talk to him…but he didn't recognize us right away." Rei put one of his hands over Nagisas' mouth, "it wasn't until we reminded him of Haru-san and Gou-san that he remembered our team." Makoto started to get excited, "so there going to let us swim with them?!" he asked. Rei became a little distraught, "not quite. As I said he only recognized us when we mentioned Haru-san and Gou-san. He said the only way he would allow us to swim with them is that we must have Haru-san swim with us." Makoto turned to Haruka and smiled, "that won't be too hard." Haruka just turned and looked at the ground. "And," Rei continued, "We either pay them for letting us use their pool." Makotos' smile faded, "but our club is broke." "Or," Rei then tried to finish, "or we have Gou-san go on a date with their captain. One date for every night we swim with them."

**A/N; So, this is my first fanfiction in YEARS! Kind of excited to see what people think **


	2. What will she do?

**A/N Hey sorry this took so long. I just got a lot of nothing to do now so I will hopefully be able to update more often.**

"No, No, NO!" Goa practically yelled at the four young boys at the mere suggestion of her dating the couch of her brothers' team. "Awww common Koa-chan!" Nagisa whined, "it will help us so much to get to practice now, especially with their team." Goa lifted her figure to the blond haired boy to quite him. "1, its Goa and 2, I will not date him just so you can swim" Makoto jumped in, "But Goa-san, it would really help us. And Seijuro isn't such a bad guy. He's very passionate about the swim club; he may not even have time to go out on dates." Goa forwards her brow at Makoto, "then how is this supposed to work? I thought you said I needed to go out on one date every time you use there pool." Makoto embarrassingly laughed at himself, "oh yeah, guess that was a bad point." Rie took this as his turn to try and convince her. Straightening his glasses, he said, "You don't have to go on many dates with him. We probably won't be going to their pool more than once a week. Plus, what if he changes his mind after the first date. Guess it would have been all for nothing." He then burst out into almost maniacal laughter at his own joke but quickly stopped when he realized the rage Goa was in. "Are you saying I'm uninteresting?!" She said angrily, with clenched fist. Rei started to slowly walk backwards away from her, "ummm no..." "Then why would he just stop liking me after one date?" she said, slowly moving towards him. Nagisa and Makoto leaped forward and grabbed Goa before she could hurt Rei. Haruka, in his calm fashion, walked up to the angry girl. "Goa-chan," he said, almost in a whisper. Goa immediately stopped and looked up at him. "If you go on a few dates with him, you would be allowed to come to practices too." Goa looked at him in silence till she realized what he was hinting at. Her face light up with delight, "all the muscles I can see. Boys, in there fittest. Biceps! Triceps!" Nagisa, Makoto and Rei started to laugh awkwardly. "That's all we had to say? Promise her muscular boys and she's all for it," said Makoto. "It would have saved us 10 minutes," laughed Nagisa. Goa pushed the two boys off of her and cleared her throat, "fine, as your team manager, I will do it. I will go out on dates with Seijuro" The boys' faces lit up. "But," she cut in, "if I am not satisfied or feel comfortable with this, I will call it all off." The boys nodded their heads in agree-ance and lunged at her to hug her. Except for Haruka, of course, who stayed calm and stood still.

**…**

After school, the team went over to Samezuka Academy. The swim club was in there practice. The pool area was practically pact with boys that were part of the swim club. As they entered the pool area, Makoto noticed Haruka's speed up his breathing, his chest puffing out. Makoto talked only loud enough for Haruka to hear him, "some people don't like the smell of chlorine but for us swimmers, it might as well be our callone." Haruka turned his head from his friend. Just then Rin walked up the Haruka. "Haru, Makoto? What are you doing here?" he asked. Haruka stayed silent while Makoto tried to figure out how to explain to Rin, that his sister is being set up with his captain, just so the Iwatobi swim club can practice at Samezuka's pool on the off season. "Well ummm Rin-san, you ah seeee…" Makoto stuttered. "Rin-chaaaaan!" yelled Nagisa. He practically jumped onto Rin. "Oh, hey Nagi-san," Rin said a little awkwardly at the boy hanging off of him. Rie walked up behind Makoto and whispered to him, "We'll distract him. You go after Goa-san." Makoto slipped away from the boys and caught up with Goa.

The two found Seijuro watching some boys practicing their back stroke. "Yuki, straighten your arms! Tetsuni, point your toes!" Seijuro yelled. Goa walked up closer to him and tapped on his shoulder. He looked back and bit annoyed with whoever was distracting him from practice but he quickly became happy when he saw it was Goa. "Goa-chan!" he practically yelled. Grabbing her hands and crouching down so they were looking each other in the eyes, "what brings you here?" He then realized that all the boys in the swim club stopped there practicing and were staring at them, mostly at Goa. "What are you all staring at? Have you never seen a pretty girl before?" Goa could feel her face go red. It didn't upset her. She thought it was nice of him to stand up to the boys who were clearly staring at her. She also liked him saying she was pretty. "If you don't get back to what you should be doing, I will assume you have nothing better to do than swim 100 laps, butterfly style." Immediately the boys turned the heads and went back to their work. Seijuro grabbed Goa's hand, "fallow me. We can go somewhere more private." Makoto then cleared his throat, "I will of course be joining you at this private area." Seijuro then realized why Goa was here. "I take it those two young boys told you my proposition." Makoto nodded his head as to say 'yes.' Seijuro moved his head as to point to where they were going. Seijuro never let go of Goa's hand as he escorted them out of the pool area. Makoto kept a close eye on their linked hands. He felt a slight tightening in his chest. He wasn't too sure why, he just figured it was because she was their manager and Rins sister. He had to look after her.

The three ended up going to the dorm rooms. Seijuro opened the door to his room. "Oh good," he said, "my roommate isn't in. We can talk alone." The three stood in silence for a bit before Goa spoke. "So you were serious? We date and these boys get to swim with your team?" "Yes," Seijuro said, "one date, one night use of our pool." Goa held up a finger to silence him, "I want you to know this is low and despicable. No man should convince a girl to date him just so her friends can get something out of it." Seijuro hung his head in shame. Makoto did the same. How could he ask Goa to do this, just so the swim club could practice? He felt horrible. "However, as the manager of the Iwatobi swim club. I will do anything so my boys will be well prepared for the next swimming season. I just want to change up some rules of this agreement." Seijuro looked up at her, intrigued by this. "We don't have much time left this winter and with school we probably can't go on many date. So, rather than one day at the pool for one date, make it one week for one date. And I want to make it clear that if I don't want this to happen anymore, I say the word and we are done." Seijuro smiled and nodded, "ok then. I can agree with those terms." Goa and Makoto's faces light up with giant smiles. "Then let us make it official." The two were taken aback by this. Seijuro grabbed both of her hand, "Goa-chan, will you go out with me this Sunday." Goa smiled and tilted her head to one side, "yes." 


	3. The First Date

Goa stood over her bed, trying to decide which of the three outfits she had laid out would be the one she wears on her first date with Seijuro. There was a simple jean and pink sweater, a yellow sweater dress with black leggings, or a black skirt with a blue top and black vest. As she jumped back and forth between the options she suddenly had a thought. _Why am I putting so much thought into this? I don't really like Seijuro that way. I'm doing this for the team...aren't I?_ She got so tired of all the conflicting thoughts in her mind that she turned around and flopped onto her bed. After a moment of lying there in silence she threw her hand onto her face and muffle out a scream of frustration. She calmed down and laid there once again in silence until a thought came to her. "Oh no!" She yelled, "How am I going to wear my hair tomorrow? Should I have it pulled back or wear it down?" She then jumped off of her bed, "ahhh! And I'm wrinkling my clothes!" "Koa-san! What are you yelling about?" Goa's mother yelled from down stairs. Goa threw her hand over her mouth again. She did not realize how load she was. "Ummm, nothing mom. I'm fine," she yelled back. "Ok, but if you need any help with your homework, just let me know," her mom yelled. Goa started to mess up her hair in frustration, "oh no! I forgot I got that assignment, and I got to figure out what to do about this date tomorrow. Ugh! Why is my life so complicated?"

...

"Perfect!" Seijuro said happily, looking at the clothes he had picked out for his date with Goa. Noabu, Seijuro's roommate, looked over from his desk. "Dude, have you been on many dates before? I think those dress pants and button up looks a bit over the top for a date," Noabu said sounding very unimpressed. Seijuro got annoyed by this comment, "yes I have been on many dates before. But you don't understand. This is for Goa. She's a different kind of girl. You know." "No," said Noabu," I don't know. Please explain how this 'Goa' girl is so much more different than the past girls you have dated." Seijuro cleared his throat, "well I can't quite explain it..." A smile came to his face just as he thought about Goa, "there's just something about her." Noabu first looked at him a bit confused but once he saw the sincere smile of Seijuro's face, he couldn't help but smile too. "Well then," he started, getting up from his seat and slapping a hand onto Seijuro's shoulder, "I better help you pick out a nice outfit for this girl that has 'something.'"

...

Goa checked her phone for probably the third time in under a minute. She kept checking the time and where Seijuro text her to be. He told her to meet him in front of a book store in the middle of a shopping area. After checking her phone again, full well knowing she was about 10 minutes early for the date, a snow flake hit her glove. She looked up to see more snow falling from the sky. A cold wind blew but she just smiled. The sweater dress she was wearing underneath her jacket kept her very warm so the breeze felt nice. Just then she heard the doors behind her slide open so she moved out of the way to let whoever was leaving go past her. "You're here already?" a familiar voice spoke. She turned only to see a black winter jacket. She looked up and saw it was Seijuro smiling down at her. She smiled back, "we're both early." "Yeah, I got her over half an hour ago," Seijuro said a bit embarrassingly. "I knew I was going to be too excited for this date, so I picked this book store to be the place we met. I've been in there reading." "Did you buy anything?" Goa asked. Seijuro rubbed the back of his head, "yeah I did. My favorite author came out with a new book today so I picked it up." He unzipped his jacket and pulled out a book, "it's called, 'Awaiting in the Trenches.'" Goa's face lit up. "Wait! Is that by Mitani Kiasuki?" she asked. Seijuro looked at her shocked, "ye-aaah it is. You've read his books?" Goa looked down at her feet, a bit embarrassed, "yeah. I know he doesn't write books targeted to girls but I like his writing style...he really paint a picture, you know?" Seijuro laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He reached out and grabbed one of Goa's hands, "it's getting cold. Let's go to the cafe and we can talk more about his work." Goa smile, "ok," and she tightened her grip with Seijuro's hand.

They entered the cafe and were greeted by one of the two workers from behind the counter. The place only had one person sitting alone on his laptop and another waiting for his specialty coffee to be made. Seijuro pointed to a table for two next to the fire place. They went over and took off their winter attire, placing them on each other's chair. Seijuro still wore the white button up shirt but instead of dress pants, he wore jeans that had a few rips on them and a chain that attached from one part of his belt to the next. He looked over at Goa and saw what she was wearing. "Wow," he said, "you look great." Goa blushed and looked down and her shoes, "thanks." Seijuro grabbed her hands and said almost excitedly, "I mean it but you look great everyday...not to say I see you every day...oh man. What would you like to drink?!" Goa looked at him shocked, "ummmm a latte...please." Seijuro smiled, "ok." He let go of her hand and walked over to the counter. Goa sat down at her seat and checked her phone. She had a text from Makoto,

_How's the date going? If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to go through with it._

Goa looked over at Seijuro, who was ordering. The girl serving him had this almost flirtatious sound in her voice but Seijuro clearly didn't care. Goa felt her heart skip a beat. She text back to Makoto,

_I think I can handle this._

Once she hit send, Seijuro came back over, "The girl said she'll bring the drinks over to us." Goa put away her cell phone. Seijuro smile, "who were you texting? One of your girlfriends, telling them you're on a date with great boy?" Goa knew he wanted an embracing reaction but she wouldn't give it to him, "no it was Makoto, checking up on me." "Makoto?" Seijuro said confused. His confusion melted away and he looked at her sincere, "you're part of a great team." Goa looked away as she felt her face go red. She quickly changed the subject, "so what is the book about?" Seijuro jumped back at the sudden change of subject. He grabbed the book and held it in front of him. "Well you see," he started, "this one is set in world war one. It's centered on these two men who can't wait to get back home to their families. One is an older guy who just got word of his daughter having his first grandchild and the other was about to get married before he got drafted." Goa sat up, looking a bit confused, "wait, that doesn't sound like his style of work." Seijuro laugh, "trust me, I read the first six chapters. It's his style." Just then the girl with their drinks came over. It was the other girl who worked there. She held a tray with their drinks and a chocolate cake. Seijuro looked up Goa and said happily, "the other girl here said the chocolate cake is great so I got us one to share." The girl must have been new because she was focusing so much on the drinks, trying so hard not to spill. She got to their table and put down the drinks first. She then grabbed the cake and started to put it down between then when all of a sudden she felt tray slip from her one hand. Both she and Seijuro tried to grab the tray before it hit the ground. Seijuro grabbed it first and smiled at the girl as he handed it to her. When the two turned, they realized the chocolate cake was not on the center of the table. The girl ended up tossing the cake onto Goa's shirt. Goa sat their stun, not knowing what to do. Should she scream? Cry? Run to the washroom? The girl stated to panic, "oh my god! I'm so, so, SO sorry! I don't mean for that to happen!" Goa just stayed calm and looked up at the girl, "its ok. Can you please, though, tell me where the washroom is." The girl ended up helping Goa to the washroom to clean her up.

When Goa came out of the washroom, Seijuro had their drinks in to go cups. He handed Goa's Latte and coat to her, "here, let's go." Goa grabbed the cup after she put on her jacket. She felt very sad suddenly. She thought to herself, _what did I do? It was Jesu's fault. She dropped the cake on me. How could that have changed his mind about me? _Just then Seijuro grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the cafe. Goa still felt he wasn't happy with this date anymore, so the two of them walked in silence.

Goa didn't have a free hand so she couldn't reach into her pocket and text Makoto for help. Seijuro stopped in front of a clothing store. "Do you like their clothes?" he asked. Goa looked up at the sign. It was a store that was a bit pricey but she loved to go in and check out what was new. "Yeah," she said, "I like their clothes." Seijuro pulled her into the store. A clerk came up immediately, "hello is there anything I can help you find?" Seijuro smiled at the clerk, "yes, you see my girlfriend her had cake spilt on her, almost on purpose. Can you find something similar to what she is wearing?" The store clerk looked over at Goa and said sympathetically, "oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Some girls can be so mean. Let's have a look at what you are wearing." Goa nodded and unzipped her jacket, revealing the now chocolate stained yellow sweater dress. "Oh my!" the clerk said, jumping back, "what a cute top. It's too bad about that stain. We do have something similar to what you are wearing. It's a bit brighter of a yellow and the stitching is a different." Seijuro wave his hand at the clerk, "that's fine. Once you find the right size for her, ring it up. She'll be wearing it out." "Yes sir!" the clerk said happily, turning and running off to find the sweater. Goa looked up at Seijuro. He still had a stern look on his face. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind. "You don't have to do this," go whispered. Seijuro smiled, "but you picked out that outfit for this date. And I can't let you walk around in that dirt wet sweater." Goa looked down, hiding her smile from him. Seijuro grabbed the bottom of her chin and raised her face to his. "I'm sorry if I seemed mad. I just was angry at that girl. It was pathetic how she sent that new girl out full well knowing she would drop the chocolate cake on you. Just so she could get to talk with me when you went to get cleaned up. I was so mad I just told that girl off and stood outside the bathroom door waiting for you to get out." Goa felt her face go red once again. "So once we're done here, we can get on with our date," Seijuro said.


	4. She never told you?

"Commoooooon Gou-chan! What happened next?" Gou's friend Chigusa asked. The four girls sat in their class room eating their lunch. Well, Gou was eating while the other three sat there eagerly, wanting to know how her date with Seijuro went. Gou sat up straight; trying to act like the date was nothing. Once she was done chewing her next bit, she continued, "After he bought me a new dress, we went to see a movie. We agreed on a comedy. He clearly liked it more than I did. Once the movie was over, we realized it was still early. So we went to a restaurant." The three girls gasped. "Was it a five star restaurant?" Azai asked. "No," Gou said, "I'd say three stars at most." The girls slunk down, unhappy with her answer. Suki perked up, "but still, it sounds like he was such a gentleman!" Chigusa jumped in, "yeah! That was sooooo nice of him buying that dress for you, especially from that expensive store." Azai tried to calm the girls down, "yes, but Gou-chan, you don't want to date him for his money. It may be expensive stuff now but when it get close to graduation time and he has to pay for his college tuition, it's bye-bye stuff. Maybe even bye-bye Seijuro-san." "Oh I know that, however he doesn't have to worry about money for college. He's been taking an extra semester of high school, and carries a 93% average, and he already has a scholarship from a collage that holds a top spot in college swimming," Gou said. Once again the three girls gasped excitedly. "He's a gentleman, an athlete AND he's smart!" said Chigusa. "Gou-chan, you're so luck," cried Suki. Azai asked, "when's the next time you're going to see him?" "Tonight after school," Gou said before taking another bit of her lunch. The girls looked at her confused. "Tonight?" asked Chigusa, "Don't you think that's sort of soon. Shouldn't you wait, like, another week before seeing him?" Gou answered, "oh yes, we're going out again next Sunday. However our swim club is getting to train at his academy. As the manager, I need to go and observe the practices."

Gou never did tell her friends the deal she made with Seijuro.

...

After school, Rin entered to pool area for swimming practice and immediately noticed his sister was there and she was talking with his captain. Seijuro was holding her hands and was clearly carrying on a one sided conversation as Gou stood their looking a bit uncomfortable. Rin was about to go over and help his younger sister when he saw the Iwatobi team. Haruka was already in the pool swimming free while Makoto gave orders to Nagisa and Rei as to what they need to work on today. Rin walked up and tapped Makoto on the shoulder. "Yo, Makoto-san," Rin said, "What are you doing here?" Makoto looked behind him at Rin, his face went pale. Nagisa and Rei stood their afraid of what to say. "Did Gou not tell you?" Makoto asked. Rin looked at him confused, "tell me what?" Makoto looked at Nagisa and Rei, "you two do what I told you. I'll go talk to Rin-san." The two gulped nervously and gave him a big nod. Makoto took a big breath and turned back to Rin, "can we talk somewhere less crowded?" Rin agreed and the two started to walk back into the change room. Before they went in, Rin looked back at Gou and the captain. He was still holding her hands but now Gou was laughing and seemed like she was having a good time talking with him. Rin turn and walked into the change room.

No one was in the room now. Everyone was out practicing. Makoto and Rin stood there in silence for a bit. Makoto racked up the words of what he should say to Rin. Finally he spoke, "We don't have much time left in the school year. Before we know it, it will be spring, then summer then the start of our collage careers. We don't have much time left in these teams." Rin just kept his eyes on Makoto, un-amused by the fact he hasn't gotten to the point yet. "As you know, we only have an outdoor pool and since it's the off season, our school won't fund us to go practice at an indoor pool. So last week, Nagisa and Rei were out last week and bumped into your captain...And it was he who suggested that if Gou dates him, he will let us use your pool..." Makoto looked down, ashamed by what he had said. Rin looked at him shocked, "so you told her? And she said yes?" "Not quite, that's why we were here last week. Gou wanted to talk with Seijuro to change up the deal a bit," said Makoto. Rin started to get angry, "so you thought it was a good idea to practically sell off my sister just so you boys can swim?!" Makoto whinst at the worlds 'sell off.' Rin hit the lockers next to him, "you are sick people." Makoto looked up at Rin, "but it came down to being her decision. And she has the power to end it at any point. Also...I have felt horrible about it this whole time, so when they went out yesterday..." "YESTERDAY?!" Rin yelled, grabbing Makoto by the arm. "Yes yesterday," Makoto said, preparing himself for Rin to punch him, "but I was there." Rin loosened his grip and Makoto continued, "I felt so bad about this. I don't like the idea of her dating him, especially for that reason. So I fallowed them on their date. I can tell you he was nice to her but I wanted to jump in and pull her away from him." Rin the pull and pushed Makoto against the lockers. He held back his fist and slammed it against the locker right next to Makoto's right ear. The sound it made rang through the change room and in Makoto's ear. Rin growled as he spoke, "you should have pulled her away before the date started. You should have talked her out of the deal. You never should have told her anything. You are a selfish person Makoto. I thought we were friends." Rin let go of Makoto and started to walk away. Makoto stood there stun, the words 'you should have' now rang through his head. He finally snapped out of it and yelled after Rin, "Rin-san! What are you going to do about this?" Rin stopped in front of the door, "if you won't fix this, I will."


	5. I just want to protect you

Rin stormed out of the change rooms and walked right up to Gou and Seijuro. Seijuro was still holding Gou's hands but now Gou seemed more comfortable talking with him. Rin grabbed Gou and pulled her away from Seijuro. Gou was in shock but Seijuro stood up straight and talked in his strong authoritarian voice, "Rin? What's going on?" Rin practically snarled at Seijuro, "You dare use my sister as bribery for the Iwatobi swim club is low." Seijuro didn't even seem to let the notion bother him with how he is using Gou, "Gou is a big girl. She had the choice all along. She never had to except my offer." Rin turned to Gou, "did you really think this was ok?" Gou tried to talk but all she could get out was a few small squeaks. "Beside," Seijuro continued, "I thought you'd be up to the idea, getting to swim once again with the Iwatobi club." Rin turned back to Seijuro, "you made a deal with me so I have to keep swimming with this club, but now you're making deals with my sister. You make me sick." Rin then let go of Gou, "Gou-san, if you want to do this, then fine but I will tell you this. I do not approve of this." Gou looked away from Rin. This was the worst think he could say to her. She loved him, and looked up to him. To have him disapprove her decisions or her boyfriend, felt like something inside her was torn out. Rin turned and walked away. Seijuro walked over to Gou and put his arm around her. His arm felt like it was burning her. The last thing she wanted was for him to touch her. "It's ok," he said, "your brother will come around." Gou grabbed Seijuro's hand and flung it off of her and ran off after Rin. Seijuro stood there confused, not sure of what he should do.

Gou found Rin upstairs in the spectator's area. He was sitting with his conjoined hands resting under his nose. He was watching the boys swim, specifically the Iwatobi boys. Gou sat down next to him. "Oni-chan can I please explain," Gou asked. Rin said nothing. "I know it's wrong to date someone just so some other boys get something out of it. But this was my decision and Sei-san..." "Sei-san?" Rin cut her off, "one date and you're already calling him by a short form name." Gou looked down, "Seijuro-san isn't such a bad guy. If you knew what he was like on the date, you'd see..." "Yeah, that's one date," Rin cut in again. "Please Oni-chan! Please understand that this is going to be ok and just for a few months." Rin turned to Gou, "and what if after these few months he is done with you but you have feelings for him? And how do you think this reflects on our family?" Gou didn't have an answer for him. Rin continued, "Look, it sucks being blackmailed or bribed by some low life. It sucks even more when that lowlife doing the same thing to your younger sister." Gou was taken aback by this. What did Rin mean? Was Seijuro making 'deals' with Rin too? Gou put a hand on Rins shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But I didn't do this just for the team. I did it also for you. I wanted to see you more and I know how much you like swimming with my team. I figured this little arrangement would be good for all of us. Please don't be mad at me. I still plan on dating Seijuro. I promise all will be ok, Oni-chan." Rin grabbed Gou and gave her a hug, "I just want to protect you." "I know," said Goa.


End file.
